psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Theresa Ridgway's House
Theresa Ridgway's House (formerly Jesse Ridgway's) is a small ranch house located in Millville, New Jersey that Theresa Abraham lives in and Jesse has moved out of. Description Abraham's house is located in next to Aunt Jackie, Charles Mixner Sr. and Grandmom's house. The main floor has a small kitchen, small living room with a built in ancient looking furnace as well as a bathroom. There are two others rooms which Jesse planned to be his bedroom and gaming/office. The basement is very small in major contrast to the Ridgway Residence's basement, having only a small room with a washer and a dryer, two water heaters, the new one and the old one that has yet to be thrown out, an old rotary telephone from around the 40's or 50's that doesn't function, a boarded up crawlspace, a freezer and a wall separating a creepy spot blocked by a wall that has a hole in it. The basement walls and floor are stone while the ceiling is the wooden floor upstairs and this area tends to be the coldest section of the house. On the outside, it has a large backyard/sideyard that exhibits four sheds (or mini Morton Buildings), trees and nature (like the Ridgway Residence but a lot less), as well as a fence and two porches on the front and back of the house with two entrances/exits. History Jesse's grandmother used to live in the house but the shower broke and she began to suffer from dementia, so she now lives next door with Aunt Jackie and Uncle Chuck. She doesn't remember living there at all due to her condition. On January 9, 2016 (ASSESSING THE DAMAGES!), Jesse assessed the damages of this house with Uncle Larry, Corn, Aunt Jackie, Theresa and Melissa, originally hoping to get Theresa to there to get away from Melissa's influence. It did not work and Jesse decided to make it his home instead since he wants to move out this month. Though he also wanted to buy Buzz's house and leaned to that idea until his money was stolen by Jeffrey Sr. and locked in his safe in Psycho Kid Moves Out. Jesse decided to go with Aunt Jackie's house for free. This is the place with the second source of construction videos, the first being the room Jesse, Uncle Larry, Mark, Corn, Buzz and Parker built in the Morton Building. As of January 16, 2016, Uncle Larry and Corn along with some help from Jackie, Chuck, Corn and Joe have been fixing up the house for Jesse and have mostly finished this task on January 31st apart from the top of the shower enclosure, some air coming into Jesse's bedroom and to move construction stuff out. Shortly after construction commenced, Jesse began noticing weird happenings happen and believed the house was haunted, even after Uncle Larry and Aunt Jackie played a few pranks on him. Some vlogs show possible proof of it being haunted, such as when Joe began contributing and slipped on Emma, the storyfoam head, some static interference with the camera, old pictures behind a picture of Jesus and constant electrical failure and some voices but there is also fake proof such as Aunt Jackie's demonic voice prank, the power outages depicted in INTO THE DARKNESS and the constant humor Aunt Jackie and Uncle Chuck found funny while no one else did. The haunting were finally revealed in MYSTERY SOLVED! it was Uncle Chuck behind the face in the window also in the INTO THE DARKNESS and dressing up in a monster costume in MYSTERY SOLVED! and he was also responsible for the voices, possibly the static interference and the orbs and shadows. Uncle Larry also admitted into tying the noose around Emma and Aunt Jackie possibly changed its positions all the time to creep Jesse out and Jeffrey Jr. may have been responsible for the "EXIRE" message in the attic. Other evidence, such as the Jesus picture pulsing back and forth, the old photographs and the scarecrow flying off the wall remain unanswered. Sometime after these events, during A SLAP IN THE FACE!, Theresa revealed that she didn't like the way Melissa was constantly persuading her to go out and drink and party so often. When Jesse heard about this he suggests the idea to move out and join Jesse at his newly owned house. After some arguments between Jesse, Uncle Larry, Theresa and Melissa, Theresa decided to move in with Jesse, despite Melissa's pleas to not move in with him. Shortly after Jesse, Uncle Larry and Theresa begin to tidy up the house. Theresa begins to talk to Jesse about rules in the house, regarding his YouTube career and gaming. After an argument ensues, Jesse agrees to cut back on most things but still defends his right to do what he loves to do as a job. Theresa ultimately disagreed with his defense for his reasons to do YouTube, then asks him if he could "live somewhere else" (practically kicking Jesse out).This was enough to set Jesse into a meltdown over the fact that he was getting kicked out of his own home. Afterwards, he decides to just leave and return to the Ridgway Residence. After Jesse refuses to talk to Theresa after the events of THE FALLOUT! (PART 2), he goes back and picks up his belongings and leaves the keys to the house for Theresa. Before he leaves, he writes a letter to her and hides it in the ceiling of Jesse's old room, leaving it for Theresa to find. She found it at one point. Notable Inhabitants Trivia *It was revealed that Corn had two keys to the house while they were fixing up the place for Jesse, so he is possibly a contributor to the "haunted house" prank that was going on. *In ''HAUNTED 4TH OF JULY!'', it was revealed that Theresa Ridgway never actually lived in the house, and she was not present at the Ridgway Residence while the Psycho Series videos were being filmed. *Many viewers predicted that this House would have a destruction video in it involving Psycho Dad, like Psycho Dad Bulldozes House or something, but overall the only Psycho Video that this House had been included in was Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo. During the Psycho Series this House wasn't really gonna be meant to be destroyed for a entertainment destruction video, it was just used as a prop for the Psycho Series. Category:Locations